No Turning Back
by Steelrain Two One
Summary: AU set after TLO. TLH and everything after that never happened. A half-blood that has the blood of two of the strongest gods has been sent to camp. His actions could either destroy or save Olympus as it faces an unprecedented rebellion from no other than a Big Three.
1. Crisis

_It's Okay! You got this man! Just like we practiced. _I kept repeating that mantra in my head. I risked a glance behind me a man in tinted ski goggles and a black ski helmet was breathing rhythmically. He then thumbed off the safety on his KRISS VECTOR SMG. _Damn! He is waaaaay too calm in a situation like this. _Something was going on in the office building as I hear the crowd of reporters and onlookers gasp and started exchanging worried glances. The CNN reporter was now speaking dramatically into the camera. That was when I heard a short burst of static come over the radio. I thumbed off the safety on my KRISS the gun feeling much heavier now then before. I was sweating like crazy and took off my gloves to wipe my wet palms on my pants. I looked forward past the crowd and saw six shapes dressed all in black wearing the exact same outfit as I am. Tinted ski goggles, black ski helmet, black shirt, black pants, bulletproof vest, boots, and sub machineguns. Then came two shorts bursts of static. I took a deep breath and rushed up next to the modern glass door. _You got this!_ I thought as I braced myself against the cold marble walls next to the door. I booted up my holographic sights and peeked through the sights checking that they still worked, they did. _A bit too late now! _God, he was so dumb sometimes. A crackle came into his earpiece and then a voice said, "The whole world is watching, good luck." _Good Luck!? I need more than just 'good luck' and seriously? Way to put a lot more pressure on us! _He looked up at the man in front of him and raised a gloved hand. He spread his fingers and folded them by the second until they turned into a fist, then he took the first step out and raised his gun as the rest of the team followed him.

_WHY IN HADES DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!? _I, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, am going to get killed by terrorists. She felt extreme pity for herself, there was nothing she could do about it. She survived hundreds of monster attacks, bared the weight of the sky, stood face to face then defeating the Titan lord, and now would suffer in the hands of lunatics with guns! It's funny how the Fates are always messing up your life. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt hard cold metal jabbing into her ribs. She didn't need any more encouragement as she lay down onto the cold marbled floor. Twice, she thought of ramming her dagger into one of the terrorists. _No that wouldn't work you dumbass! You'll just get shot up into little bitty pieces! Gods! I thought I was THE WiseGirl! Plus it wouldn't do anything to them, stupid celestial bronze! _She then muttered out a few Greek cruse words and felt the gun poking at her again, but this time at her head. "Shut Up! Don't talk if you want to live!" She zipped her mouth. _What happened to the wonderful visit to oversee the reconstruction of Olympus? _Annabeth shrugged the thought off _not happening any time soon! _Then her eyes were blinded by light bright enough to have been a God teleporting into the main lobby of the Empire State Building. She knew that wasn't the case as her ears were still ringing from the sudden explosions of light and sound that came from the entrance. She saw a dozen of black figures shaped like insects flooding into the lobby, fire spitting out of their guns. Suddenly a hand grabbed her from behind and once again felt the hard metal against her skull. She couldn't handle her emotions anymore as tears streaked down her cheeks. Her head was yanked back and the man carried her by her ponytail until she was standing up, a human shield. Annabeth let her tears flow and her mind was back at Camp Half-Blood and in the arms of Percy Jackson. I braced myself for the inevitable.

I tossed the flashbang into the lobby as soon as I rounded the corner. My tinted ski goggles protected my eyes from the blinding flash that erupted from the grenade. My ears however was a different story as my ears felt like somebody used a cymbal next to it. The second the grenade erupted into its white fury my worries went with it and time slowed down. I fired two shots into the first bad guy's skull and turned to fire at a guy who was still standing there shocked from the concussion oblivious of his demise. I heard other gunshots in the lobby and thanked the Lord when it was only the high pitched staccato sound from his team's SMGs. Before he knew it the lobby was quiet again and he was standing face to face with a masked man holding a blonde girl at gunpoint. I felt the pressure in the room change as I struggled to keep the sights on the terrorist. He kept on trying to keep his head behind the teen's head. I felt my right index finger gently pushing against the trigger, then I felt the recoil from my gun as two shots went straight through the area between the terrorist's eyes and his head blew up into dozens of different pieces. I stood there panting then lowered my gun _Lay in pieces! Haha, thank God that was over! _I felt a hand on my shoulder and got a "Good Job" from the team leader. I unbuttoned my helmet and pulled off my goggles as I let my black hair breathe a little and whipped the sweat off of my face. I placed the helmet under my arms and walked towards the girl sitting down next to the corpse of the terrorist blood spattered all over her face and neck. She was dazed and her eyes were red from crying, she trembled as I lifted her up. "Medic!" I yelled at the mass of emergency crew staged at the door, signaling the area was clear and the paramedics could enter. I tugged a handkerchief out of my pocket and tried to wipe most of the gore off her face. What happened next totally caught me off guard as she crashed into his chest, well body armor, and sobbed. _I wasn't trained to handle stuff like this! _I let my gun hang onto my side attached to a clip and pulled her in for a hug. I took off my gloves and stroked her hair telling her everything was all right and that it was over. After five minutes she finally let the paramedic look her over for any injuries. I turned around and started to leave, but she grabbed onto my hand and said, "Aren't you even going to tell me who you are? My name is Annabeth Chase by the way." I was shocked that she was this calm after a hostage situation. I looked at her and for the first time noticed her startling grey eyes. "Nice to meet you Annabeth." I smiled, "Sorry we couldn't have met under better circumstances. My name's Tim." I kneeled and looked her in the eye "I have a feeling that I'll see you soon. Take care Ok?" She blushed and smiled. _Girls… _I turned for the door and pulled up my balaclava lest any of those pesky reporters get a glimpse of my face. I walked to where the rest of the team was congregated and braced myself for a round of high fives.


	2. Camp

I didn't know what to expect when I was sent home. They simply said that my parents called and he was taking the summer off. You're probably wondering why I a Delta Force operative get summer break when his parents call for it. Well see my dad is kind of like a general and in command of the Special Force branch of the military, and I'm not exactly a full member of the army. I go to school in the New York Military Academy and I was on an exchange program with the army. For some reason God chose that I was to go to the most elite division within SF, I think my dad had something to do with it. The Empire State Hostage Crisis, as it's called now, just happened to be given to the unit I was training with and we were the only ones not tasked overseas at that moment. So, one thing after the other next thing you know I'm killing bad guys in the middle of Manhattan. Confusing right? Yeah, I don't even get it too much myself. I have no idea how I even got into the army exchange program much less Delta, like I'm still sixteen what's the rush?

It was almost noon the week after the Empire State fiasco and the Chevy Suburban pulled up in front of an apartment building. I rushed past the doorman and ran up the stairs, the elevator was broken for the day, and unlocked the front door to my family's condo. I ran into a heated discussion between my parents. I listened to the discussion, but couldn't understand anything as I went in and sat next to my mom on the sofa. "Rob, I still think it's safer for him to go to camp. He can't live like this anymore… not knowing what he really is. I mean like he's blinded"

"Becca, I know, but he still doesn't know what is going on, plus he is no normal half-blood. Our dads have manipulated the mist so that the three of us can live normally without… distractions."

"Mom, Dad, what's going on?" I asked, unable to resist anymore.

"Tim… we're thinking that we should send you to camp for the summer." My dad stated matter-of-factly.

I nearly laughed at his answer "Summer camp!? Come on dad! You send me to Delta and I was at Empire State!"

"Tim, listen to me. Things are really complicated and everything will make sense once you get there." My dad said looking rather serious, my mom just nodded in agreement.

"Ok, summer camp it is." I raised my hands in surrender.

"Good, we'll drive you there right now." My mom said, then looking at my confused look said "Don't worry we packed for you already and your… accessories, there in the car."

"You guys weren't taking 'no' for an answer huh?"

My mom just smiled and went through the front door and down the stairs.

My dad patted me on the back and led me down into the garage. We all hopped into my mom's white Range Rover Evoque and headed to summer camp.

My mom parked the car at the bottom of a hill, Half-Blood Hill according to my iPhone. My dad seemed tense, something you don't see unless he was overseeing a mission in the ops room. I climbed out of the car and touched the SIG SAUER pistol tucked into my shorts, the cold hard metal pressed tightly against my skin. I popped the trunk and took out my duffel bag. I set it down next to my foot and eyed a box sitting in the corner of the trunk. It was just a regular cardboard box, I reached for it and as surprised at how heavy it was. I took out my pocketknife and cut through the duck tape. I stood there as I looked at the box of bullets and asked my dad, "You want me to take the box of ammo too?"

"Yes."

"To summer camp?"

"Yes."

"Okay." I closed the flaps of cardboard and tucked it under my arm while carrying the duffel bag to where both of my parents were staring at the hill, lost in their own thoughts. I stood there for a moment not wanting to interrupt their train of thought, I grunted and my dad snapped out of his trance. He looked at me and I said, "So, where is the camp?"

"Up the hill." He said, and then he started up the hill with my mom in tow. It is extremely difficult for me to be the son of the director of the Special Forces. It meant that the family was extremely disciplined and he only took 'Yessir or I'll get it done" as an answer. I sighed and followed up the hill slinging the thirty-pound bag over my right shoulder. When my parents got to the top of the hill they disappeared, they just vanished into thin air. I reached behind for my pistol and thumbed the hammer back. I dropped my bags where I stood and sprinted up the hill. I slowed when I was close to the top of the hill and raised the gun I walked slowly and almost shot my dad in the face when he reappeared. "What the hell dad! I almost shot you goddamit!" I yelled at him while throwing my hands in the air waving the gun to get the message through. He looked at me and said carefully, "Go get your stuff and comeback here."

I put the safety back on and tucked it back in place. I picked up my bag and the box then walked to where my dad stood arms crossed. I was still kind of in shock as I almost shot and killed my dad when he just popped out of nowhere. _Oh Yeah! Where did he go? _"Dad? Where did mom go?" I asked. He just smiled and urged me to hurry up. I picked up the pace and stood face to face with my dad, he signaled for me to follow him as he disappeared again. "What the f-?" I muttered as my dad's face reappeared in front of mine.

"Hurry up." He said then he was gone again. _My god… My heart isn't strong enough for this. _Then stepped forward as I felt my foot kick something hard even though there was nothing there. _Holy Shit! What the hell is going on here? I've had enough with this! _I tried kicking whatever was in front of me but just saw my foot and sneaker vanish. _Is this a force field? Am I being sent to some Area 51 shit? What kind of summer camp is this? _I leaned forward until my whole body was past the force field, my heart was not prepared for what I saw next.


	3. Impossible

My back fell back onto the tree at the edge of the woods and I sat down onto the soft green grass. Tears fell down my cheek as the memories came flooding back. I could still vividly remember the hard metal of the gun pressed against her cheek and the terrorist's hand yanking at her hair. Then the black clad soldier holding a gun fire spitting out of the barrel and the blood, so much blood, splattering across her face as the terrorist's head exploded into a thousand pieces leaving her standing there scared out of her mind. I hugged my knees and rolled back and forth on my butt. Annabeth had never been this scared before, not when I stood in front if Kronos, not when I took that knife for Percy. But this was a different story, I couldn't describe it, it was mortal, more real. I tried to get rid of the memory by finding a place or thing that I could hide behind. No book was enough to keep her mind from going back to the lobby of the Empire State Building. Not even Percy could help. Every time he kissed me I would start crying and isolate myself to the tree at the edge of the woods then let her emotions flow freely. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me while I wiped the tears off my face. I sunk into Percy's chest and stared at the Big House in the distance.

"You know you always have me." Percy said into her hair.

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain." I managed and sink my head deeper into his chest if that was possible. Two people popped into view as they got past the barrier and I heard Chiron gallop up to meet them. They greeted each other like long lost friends, alums, I thought. The man was big everything about him screamed military. He had a kind of electric feeling like Thalia as I involuntarily glanced at her tree. The woman looked fit but what intrigued me the most was her eyes they were exactly like Percy's, sea green. I turned around to find Percy playing with the dew on the grass, oblivious of the visitors. The man crossed the boundary and disappeared. The woman was engaged in a discussion with Chiron, I caught bits and pieces of the conversation, something about how the Poseidon cabin not changing at all. The man reentered and another man came right behind him carrying a duffel bag and a box. _Ugh_, _new camper,_ I thought. I then studied the new kid more closely and nearly jumped when I realized who he was. _It was him! The guy who saved me at Empire State!_ I slowly stood up catching Percy off guard as he fell backwards onto his back.

"Annabeth, what's up?" he asked looking concerned.

"It's him."

"Who?"

"The guy who saved me last week."

"You got attacked by a monster?" _Gods! He is so fucking stupid sometimes!_

I calmed myself and said, "No, he saved me at Empire State. When I was in that hostage crisis? Yeah, he shot the bad guy who was using me as a shield."

"No, Annabeth he can't be it. He looks like the same age as me and you he can't be in the military."

"It's him, I'm positive." I said as I walked towards them.


End file.
